So Much More
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: JJ enlists Derek's help in something. What started out as fun and games turned into so much more.


A/N: So apparently my muse is having fun trying out different things so here we go again… Once more I'm not the one writing this my muse is and I have no clue where it's going to lead! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own CM or the song!

Prompt: Baby if You Get on Your Knees - 50 Cent

Prompt: Hit me With Your Best Shot – Pat Benatar

Prompt: Game of Love – Michelle Branch

T.V. Show: White Collar

T.V. Show Title: Perfect Little Accident

Derek looked over at JJ with wide eyes and said "My God JJ are you alright?"

JJ looked at Derek and said "Yes, I'm alright Derek. You didn't bump into me that hard."

She was just happy that she managed to make Derek bump into her at all. She couldn't help but thinking that making her bump into him was the perfect little accident since he is the one she wanted to talk too. She couldn't believe that it had actually worked.

Derek pulled JJ over to him and checked her over making sure that she truly was alright. Once he saw for himself she was alright he stepped back some. He saw that she kept avoiding his eyes so he knew that something was hope. He just didn't know what it was.

He raised an eyebrow and finally said "Alright JJ out with it. What is on your mind?"

JJ bit her lip and she said "I want you to help me get Emily and Hotch together. I'm tired of seeing them look at one another then act like nothing is going on. They love one another damn it and they need to be together."

Derek should have known him bumping into JJ was no accident. Ever since he has known her she has never once walked into someone. She was always paying attention to whatever it was that she was doing. He knew that he was probably going to regret doing whatever it was JJ wanted done but he happened to agree with her.

"Well what do you want to do?" Derek asked. He ran his hand over his face because he couldn't get the feeling to go away that something was going to backfire on them or at least on him.

JJ squealed and said "You will seriously help me? Thank you, thank you, thank you Derek. Alright here it is. I'm going to go up to Emily and say something to her and then you come up to me and whisper something in my ear. I don't care what it is and I will have my reply all ready for you. Do you think you can do that?"

Derek looked at JJ like she was nuts. "And how does that help us get Emily and Hotch together?"

JJ just shook her head. "Just wait and see my man just wait and see. Follow me in a minute."

Derek sighed but nodded. He couldn't believe that he was really going to do this.

JJ walked over to Emily and said "Hey Em you got a minute?"

Emily looked up from what she was doing and saw the grin on JJ's face and said "For you I have all the minutes you need. What has you so smiley woman?"

JJ chuckled and said "Well I got a big secret I need to tell you."

Derek saw JJ talking to Emily and decided to put his own spin on this situation. If he was going to help get a woman that was like his sister together with Hotch and risk life and limb he was going to have fun while doing it. He just hoped that JJ wouldn't hit him when they were finished. Little did he know that JJ was thinking along the same lines as him.

Emily looked at JJ and said "Well out with it JJ. It looks like you're about to bust if you don't tell me whatever it is."

Before JJ could say anything Derek walked over to them and wrapped his arms around JJ's waist and pulled her flush against him and bent down and whispered "I hope you're prepared for what I'm going to do sexy. Because if we're doing this I'm having fun with it."

Emily's eyes went wide when she saw Derek wrap his arms around JJ's waist and then even wider as she saw Derek bend his head and whisper something in her ear. She caught Hotch's eye who was coming out of the office and with a nod of her head got him to come over to where Emily was at with Derek and JJ.

JJ chuckled and turned her head a little to look at Derek and she purred "Baby if you get on your knees again like you did last night you can have anything you like tonight."

Hotch who had just walked up behind JJ and Derek spit out his coffee and it hit Derek in the back of his head. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. He looked over the shoulders of JJ and Derek and saw that Emily's mouth was hanging wide open so he surmised that he did indeed hear that come out of JJ's mouth.

Derek felt something across the back of his head and when he took one of his hands from JJ's waist and put it back there and brought it up to his face he could see brown liquid and it was sticky. He turned his head and saw Hotch standing there.

"Man you just spit coffee on the back of my head. What the hell Hotch?" Derek shouted.

JJ bit back a chuckled as she saw Hotch walk around her and Derek and come to a stop leaning against Emily's desk. So far things were going perfectly.

Hotch raised an eyebrow and said "Is there something you two would like to share?"

JJ gave a secretive smile and said "Oh I was just about to tell Emily about Derek and I but I guess you heard. I was actually going to tell Em but Derek came over and whispered something in my ear and I popped off with my mouth. But anyways Em, Derek and I were wondering if you were up to going out on a double date tonight? I know it's short notice but Derek has a friend that came in from out of town and we don't want him to feel like a third wheel."

Derek ducked his head and kissed JJ's neck to hide his smile. If he wouldn't have did that the gig would have been up because Hotch's eyes darkened in anger at JJ's words. He couldn't help but be proud of the woman he was currently holding in his arms. He hid the gasp that he made as JJ's elbow got him in the stomach. He vowed that he would make her pay for that later.

Derek straightened up some and bent and whispered in JJ's ear "Girl you do that again and I'll walk away. I told you I was going to have some fun. Now if you want help watch what you do to me."

JJ gasped and then turned around in Derek's arms with fire in her eyes that only Derek could say and she said "Baby I don't think Emily is up to a foursome tonight but maybe some other night."

Emily started choking on the drink she just took and Hotch sat his coffee down on her desk and rushed around and hit her on the back even as he glared at the couple in front of him and he growled "Emily isn't up for a foursome tonight or any other night. And JJ she won't be going on a double date tonight with you and Derek unless I am the one going along with her!"

JJ's eyes started twinkling and she held back a laugh as Derek said "But Hotch you and Emily ain't even together. Why would she want to go on a double date with JJ and me with you?"

Emily turned her eyes towards Hotch and said "Yeah why would I want to do that Hotch?"

Hotch glared at Emily and said "Because I want you and I'm not losing you to some pansy ass you don't even know!"

Emily's mouth dropped open as she looked at Hotch in shock and said "You want me?"

Hotch nodded and then kissed Emily in plain sight of everyone.

Derek and JJ were grinning by the time Hotch and Emily broke the kiss and Emily looked over and said "Well you two it looks like you two have yourselves a double date tonight. Tell your friend I'm sorry Derek."

JJ who had turned towards Emily and Hotch as they were kissing stood in Derek's arms in shock and just as she was about to say something Derek turned her around and crashed his lips onto hers. He couldn't believe that he was kissing JJ but he needed to do something before JJ told Emily and Hotch everything.

Derek broke the kiss when he needed air and said "Then we'll see you guys tonight. Do we just want to leave from here to go out?"

Emily looked at Hotch who nodded and said "Yes, let's just leave from here. Will everyone be done by five?"

Emily smiled and nodded and Derek said "We'll be ready."

JJ just nodded because she was still in shock about Derek kissing her and she finally managed to say "Yes, that's fine with me."

Derek smirked when he heard the breathlessness in JJ's voice and said "Come on baby I'll walk you back to your office."

JJ just nodded and let Derek guide her back into her office and once they were in there she shut the door and rounded on him and cried out "What in the hell was that Derek? I didn't expect you to kiss me!"

Derek couldn't help but think how hot JJ was when she was mad and he said "Don't put this on me JJ. You are the one who started this game of love. If you would have told Emily and Hotch that we were joking how do you think they would have reacted? Do you think they would have liked being played? If you want to hit me then hit me with your best shot but I have to tell you JJ when I kissed you I felt something. I don't know what it was or what it means but it was there. What started out as a game became awfully real and real quickly."

JJ took in a deep breath and said "I don't know what to do Derek. I felt it too but I don't know what to do."

Derek smirked. "We'll figure that out later."

JJ nodded and then leaned into Derek and gave him a kiss. She couldn't believe that what had started off as fun and games had turned into so much more.


End file.
